usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshi's Newer Isalnd
=''Yoshi's New Island''= |- bgcolor="#FFE4E1" style="vertical-align:top" |'Mode(s)' |Single player, multiplayer [4] |- style="vertical-align:top" |'Media' |'Nintendo 3DS:' http://www.mariowiki.com/File:3DS_Card_Icon.png Cartridgehttp://www.mariowiki.com/File:Media_DL_icon.svg Digital download |- bgcolor="#FFE4E1" style="vertical-align:top" |'Input' |'Nintendo 3DS:' http://www.mariowiki.com/File:3DS_Icon.svg Control pad |} Yoshi's New Island is the third game in the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Yoshi_%28series%29 Yoshi's Island series] for the Nintendo 3DS. Being a midquel between Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Island DS, it was released in North America and Europe on March 14, 2014, Australia on March 15, 2014, and Japan on July 24, 2014. Contents *1 Story *2 Gameplay **2.1 Minigames *3 Characters *4 Items/objects *5 Worlds and Levels **5.1 World 1 **5.2 World 2 **5.3 World 3 **5.4 World 4 **5.5 World 5 **5.6 World 6 *6 Enemies **6.1 New **6.2 Returning **6.3 Mid-Boss **6.4 Bosses *7 Transformations *8 Reception *9 Beta elements *10 Glitches *11 Staff *12 Gallery *13 Media *14 External links *15 References Story Between the events of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Island DS, the couple to whom the Stork gave Baby Mario and Baby Luigi allege that the brothers are not their babies. It goes on searching for the real parents, when it finds Kamek wanting to steal the babies once more. Again, he proceeds to take only Baby Luigi away, and Baby Mario falls on the nearby Egg Island. He is found by a group of Yoshis who decide to take him to his brother and defeat Baby Bowser, since he is planning to turn Egg Island into his vacation home. After defeating both Baby Bowser and his older self, Egg Island is saved, and Baby Luigi is rescued. The Stork proceeds to take the brothers to fulfill his job of sending them to the correct parents. After the Stork gets there, this couple confirm that Mario and Luigi are indeed their children. After this, Mr. Pipe is seen; it reveals its true identity and vanishes. Gameplay Yoshi's New Island is a platform game which plays the same in style as its predecessors, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Island DS. Much of the scenery and moves from the game are similar, as well. The main addition to gameplay is the ability to swallow extremely large enemies and turn them into colossal eggs called Mega Eggdozers, which are bigger than Giant Eggs. When thrown, they function similarly to Mega Mushrooms, wrecking everything in their path, the accumulating damage filling a meter that can provide Yoshi with up to three extra lives. Poochy is also present and is able to walk on hazardous obstacles as before. Minigames *Ground-Pound Pop *Tulip Toss *Flutter Fortune *Enemy Eat-Off *Eggy Pop *Flutter Finish Characters *Yoshi (species) **Green Yoshi **Pink Yoshi **Light Blue Yoshi **Yellow Yoshi **Purple Yoshi **Orange Yoshi **Red Yoshi **Blue Yoshi **Super Yoshi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Kamek *Baby Bowser *Bowser *The Stork *Poochy *Mr. Pipe Items/objects Worlds and Levels World 1 *Little Eggs, Big Eggs *Chomp Rock 'n' Roll *Cave of the Nipper Plants *Fort Bucket Booby Trap *Heads Up, Hop Up *Bouncy Beanstalk Walk *Ground Pound Rebound *Big Beanie's Castle *Diagonal Valley Rally (Special) World 2 *Koopa Canyon *Inside the Outside *Seesaw Scramble *Beware the Boo Brigade *Lantern Ghost Grotto *Gusty Glory *Hidey-Hole Hooligans *Count Fang's Castle *All Aboard the Terrain Train (Special) World 3 *Rise of the Nasty Nep-Enuts *Ukiki Jammin' *Harry Hedgehog's Labyrinth *Slime Drop Drama *Don't Fear the Spear *Ukiki Trouble in Clawdaddy Cove *Lose the Lunge Fish *King Clawdaddy's Sewer Castle *Ride the Blarggwich (Special) World 4 *Hop 'n' Pop Till You Drop *Underground Pokey Patrol *Spin-Lift Drift *Fort Key Calamity *Metal Eggdozers on a Roll *Chomp Shark Chase *Flatbed Ferry Freefall *Furious Fred de Fillet's Castle *See Poochy Run! (Special) World 5 *Brave the Bumpty Blizzard *Fine Feathered Friends or Foes? *Ski Lift Leap *Ready, Steady, Go! *Cruise the Clouds *Fire Watermelon Wonderland *Eggstraordinary Terrain *Punkey the Pokey Prince's Castle *Snow Go Mountain (Special) World 6 *Chomp Rock Challenge *Bandit Valley *Gargantua Blargg Attacks! *Spray Day Mayday *Hotfoot Hurdle *Pyro Guy Peak *Crumble Rock Rumble *Baby Bowser's Castle Break-In **Make Way for King Bowser! *Leapin' Lava Meltdown (Special) Enemies New *Fake Yoshi *Beanies *Flaming Chomps *Egg Bros. *Chargin' Bandits *Yogurters *Baron von Zornets *Cool Whippers *Metal Emerald Bills *Mega Bubble Dayzee *Red Bumpties *Dado Juniors *TutanFrog Pirates *Woolly Flutters *Big Green Gloves *Star Coin Bandits *Abominable Freezegoods *Silver Rip Van Fishes *Crusher Brambis *Chuck Fly Guys *Abominable Fat Guys *Frizzy Dandies *Metal Shy Guys *Red Giant Stus *Big Lantern Ghost *Metal Lantern Ghost *Pokeys *White Pokeys that move along the ceiling *Giant Raven Returning Mid-Boss *Kamek (All Towers) Bosses *Big Beanie (World 1) *Count Fang (World 2) *King Clawdaddy (World 3) *Fred de Fillet (World 4) *Punkey the Pokey Prince (World 5) *Baby Bowser (World 6) *Bowser (World 6) Transformations Upon entering a Whirly Gate, the Yoshi is led to a course and transforms into different things. Once he is transformed, he must go through a small course that uses the new ability, while watching out for the timer and collecting clocks to replenish it. At the end of the section, there is one or more rings that, if touched, Yoshi turns back to normal and leaves the place. The following are the forms Yoshi can take in the game: Reception As of March 13, 2014, Yoshi's New Island has garnered mixed or average reception, having a 64 average based on 32 reviews in Metacritic[5] and a 66.88% based on 25 reviews on GameRankings.[6] Jose Otero of IGN praised the solid gameplay, but criticized the game for reusing ideas from the original and its soundtrack, while its new ideas do not stand out. He ended with, "Yoshi’s New Island's inconsistent art and tacked-on new ideas are all layered on top of the same strong platforming and level design that made the original great.", giving the game a 7.9 out of 10.[7] Edge lambasted the game, giving it a 4 out of 10, heavily criticizing the game's reliance on throwback to the original Yoshi's Island.[8] Susan Arendt of Joystiq gave the game a 4 out of 5 stars, praising the solid gameplay.[9] Jim Sterling of The Escapist says the game "boasts some charm and is certainly inoffensive, it's just not all that exciting." He praised the solid gameplay but criticized the tedium and difficulty. He gave the game 3 out of 5 stars.[10] Dave Letcavage of Nintendo Life gave the game a 5 out of 10. He also criticized the game for being not being necessarily bad, but being "dull" and "unimpressive". He stated that the game is playable but is mostly filler.[11] GameXplain gave it 4 out of 5 stars, saying it was more of the same but that that was a good thing while stating that the soundtrack was often subpar.[12] Beta elements :Main article: List of Yoshi's New Island beta elements Glitches :Main article: List of Yoshi's New Island glitches Staff :Main article: List of Yoshi's New Island staff Yoshi's New Island was developed by Arzest, the successor company of Artoon, along with some of staff for Nintendo. The game was directed by Masahide Kobayashi and programmed leading by Yuki Hatakeyama, music composed by CHAMY.Ishi and sound directed by Kazumi Totaka, and was produced by Naoto Oshima and Takashi Tezuka. Gallery :For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Yoshi's New Island.